Darkness rise
by Manitoba the great
Summary: "He lifted his head slowly, focusing his gaze on me. I loosened my grip just a bit, startled by his sudden awakening and drastic change in demeanour. Was it just me, or did he look... Dark? This was not Mike. Mike cowered before me just moments ago... This was... Something else. This was... unsettling...I felt a chill, and It wasn't from the autumn breeze.."
1. normal day

Author is Jessica coles

Disclaimer~I don't own anything of these characters

'come on, come on!' I urged the bell silently. It was times like these when I really wish one of my alters would come and deal with class. Hey, it isn't my fault that school is boring! Maybe if i had a friend or two it wouldn't be so bad... But as usual everyone is avoiding me... For the most part anyways. There is this one girl who tries to get near me but all she wants to do is steal my shirt, for some reason she has this weird obsession with Veto. I hazarded another glance at the clock. The second hand had to be broken. it had to be.

"Ugh!"

I blinked and looked around. was that... Out loud? Every head in the room was turned in my direction. Fantastic. To my relief everyone soon forgot about my outburst as the bell rang. Finally, freedom! I let out a whoop as the fresh air hit my face, man am I glad to be out of there. I started along my usual route home, through the park then down a side street. as I walked through the trees with the cool autumn breeze in my hair my mind started to wander. What if... What if I was normal? Would I have more friends? Would I even be Mike anymore? My personalities are a part of me... But sometimes they make it so hard to accept them... 'I'm referring to you Veto!' I shouted into my mind.

'ey, what'd I do? I aint even bothered you all day!' came the reply. I had to laugh at this, I nearly fell over! It's funny how after a stressful day, the smallest thing can seem so funny to you. I smiled, they may cause trouble, but they were my friends. 'nothing Veto, sorry, it's been a long day...' I replied. Veto apparently accepted this answer and I was once again alone with my thoughts. As I left the park, I took a cursory glance around and noticed a trio of boys, two not much taller than me, and at least twice as big, and the one in the centre, he was Huge! I mean, I'm pretty tall by average standards but this guy easily stood a half a foot taller at least, and he tripled me in width. I could see his muscles through his jersey, and his mid length hair stuck out in random directions, one lock right in the center falling over his forehead, they were all wearing baggy pants, the one on the left had longer sandy coloured hair tucked under a red baseball cap, (I couldn't tell what the logo on it was from this distance, but it matched the one on his shirt), the one on the right had short dark hair and wore a dark green hoodie. I usually don't note these things, but I was sure I'd seen them before... actually, a lot... no matter. I sped up my pace a bit just to be safe, (I've had more than my fair share of, -ahem- 'attention' from their type before and I really prefer to avoid it). I had reached the turn and hooked a left then walked about a block before surveying my surroundings once again. there they were! about a half a block behind and closing.

"darn it!"

I cursed aloud as I broke into a run and peeked behind me. they too had broken into a run and were now chasing after me.

"Gah!"

I started to weave in and out of side streets and houses alike as I fought to gain distance while keeping my stress at bay, the last thing I needed was for chester to come out and slow me down. not that it matters much either way, these guys were jocks, i may be smaller and faster, but they had me beat when it comes to endurance.

"Whats wrong Mikey, Don'tcha wanna play?" the one in the middle taunted me.

I immediately knew where I recognized him from. he was one grade above me and our gym classes often go head to head...I still cant recall his name though...

"L-Leave me alone!" I called back between gasps, trying to hide the quaver in my voice. These guys LOVE fear. They crave it. And though I don't fear them, I do know that they could do serious damage. I could take verbal abuse fine, god knows I'm used to it by now, but when things get physical... I have a painfully low pain tolerance. someone once suggested I get Veto to fight for me, but even if I wasn't a pacifist by nature, I'm still stuck with whatever damage is dealt to my body, so I'd feel it anyways. a quick look behind me told me that they weren't about to give up.

"rrrrgh!" I growled with frustration, turning another corner. at this point panic overrules my logic and thoughts, the only destination in my mind was 'away' and I was Probably lost. My lungs are burning as I fight for breath, heart in overdrive. Adrenalin can only keep you going for so long. I was slowing down, and they were closing in like a pack of wolves. I put on another burst of speed, desperate to escape, and sprinted around another corner, with my head over my shoulder. They were right on my tail. *CRASH*

"OW!" I cried out as I looked forwards too slow and skidded right into a wall. disoriented, I pulled myself back onto my feet and turned to leave the dead end, but I could hear their heavy footsteps pounding closer and closer to me. I willed myself to move, get out, do something, anything! But my feet were frozen in place. Svetlana could probably help me scale the wall or something, but I would never willingly put her in danger, even if I could think straight. all I could do was stand there like an idiot, listening to the steady *thump, thump, thump* of their footsteps as they zeroed in on me. I could see their shadows on the wall before they walked into view.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't Multiple Mike. You gave us quite the cardio there pipsqueak." the largest one said "and you know what I like to do after cardio?" I didn't reply. it wouldn't do any good anyways, why bother?

" " He opened his mouth to finish his threat but then green hoodie piped up,

"eheh, he likes to pummel losers!" he stated and slammed his fist into his palm.

"Dan! ya ruined it!" the leader exclaimed, obviously disappointed.

"sorry Tony..." Dan meekly replied.

"lets just get on with it." baseball cap interrupted.

the other two turned back to me as if just remembering I was there. I was half hoping that they would start to fight each other and forget me.

"That, I can live with." Tony said cracking his knuckles. "not so sure about pretty boy here though. Heh heh." he continued, taking a step closer. Realizing that these guys had no intention of holding back, I gulped, and finally found my breath.

"Help! Somebody, Any- gak!" Tony pushed his large hand around my throat silencing my cries. in a flash I was slammed against the wall, all of my breath gone out of me, my feet dangled helplessly a foot above the ground.

"Oh, you are gonna regret that, runt!" he hissed, murder in his eyes. even his lackeys looked frightened. I nearly wet myself.

"*p-please*" i managed to wheeze out.

Tony just pushed me harder against the wall, leaving me gasping for breath.

"..." I struggled for words but none came. my hands tried desperately to push him away, but it was useless, I started to feel dizzy, and my eyes unfocused.

'YOU'RE GONNA DIE!' my brain screamed at me. It was my last thought before I blacked out.


	2. mal rises

"T-Tony? D-did you... Kill him?" Came my friend's concerned voice. I snapped out of my rage and focused on my victim. It seemed Multiple Mike had passed out...

"He's fine." I grunted oh well, I could wait. I still need to blow off some steam, and I already chased him this far. I was about to toss him aside and wait for him to regain consciousness when suddenly the strange boy somehow managed to gasp through my firm grip, he started, his hair falling down over his left eye. He lifted his head slowly, focusing his gaze on me. I loosened my grip just a bit, startled by his sudden awakening and drastic change in demeanour. Was it just me, or did he look... Dark? This was not Mike. Mike cowered before me just moments ago... This was... Something else. This was... unsettling...I felt a chill, and It wasn't from the autumn breeze... Then I heard Ed call out from somewhere behind me.

"ooo, who's this? is it little miss ballerina? Grandpa? Indiana jones?" he taunted, though i detected a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, i-is it captain topless?" Dan offered,earning him a slap on the head from Ed. I heard Ed mutter 'idiot' under his breath. The whole time, 'Mike' just... Stared at me. Watching, calculating, waiting. suddenly, the boy I held at arms length spoke:

"It would be wise to release me." He said with surprising clarity considering his situation. His voice was much deeper and rougher than usual. It demanded attention, and obedience as his eyes shot daggers into mine. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Heh, and why would I do that? we were just getting started!" I said in my most intimidating voice. I disguised the slight quiver in my words well. Why did this kid unsettle me? I have him dangling by his throat, he's helpless! But... If that is true, then why does he look so confident?

"have it your way." he said with as close to a shrug as he could manage in his current position. suddenly his hand was around my wrist, tightening. Goosebumps rose all over my body at his touch, sending chills through me.

I met his icy gaze with dread in my eyes. his remained calm and calculating. It was unnerving... Okay... terrifying. Then, he smirked. I held his gaze and slowly shook my head in horror, realizing what he was about to do. With one swift movement his other hand met the first. *snap* I howled in pain and dropped him to the ground, nursing my right arm with the left. on landing, the kid rolled forwards, swiping my legs from under me as he went.I I fell hard on my right side, sending another jolt of pain through my body. I cried out again. I glanced at my buddies to see them standing there staring in shock, as the dark figure slowly approached them. Ed stepped towards the figure menacingly, clenching his fists in anger.

"hey you, you shouldn't have done that! now me and my buddy are gonna..." Ed's voice faded as he turned to Dan, who was already running through the maze of alleyways to escape the strange boy. as Ed faltered, I watched in horror as the figure closed the distance in an instant, using his elbow to knock my friend off his feet. Ed looked up with sheer terror in his eyes. I recognized that look... it had adorned my victims many times. "Mike" met his gaze with glee, one foot poised above Ed's leg. As if in slow motion the foot came down with a sickening crunch on his leg. Ed screamed in agony. it was obvious that he was going nowhere fast.

"Don't go anywhere," he said with an evil smile, "I'll be back in a flash." then, he was off, sauntering at a casual pace into the dank, winding alleyways, whistling a creepy tune. A few minutes later a panicked shout, most likely from Dan, then all we could hear was HIS malevolent laughter echoing through the alleys as he gave chase to my friend. for a few minutes, we heard nothing but the 'tap tap tap' of his shoes, the 'slap slap slap' of Dan's soles hitting the crumbling pavement and HIS echoing laughter.

"d-d'ya think he made i-" Ed started through gasps of pain, before being cut off by a Bloodcurdling shriek.

"w-was that D-" all i could do was nod in reply.

"Hello." A gravelly, terrifying voice greeted us. He let out an evil chuckle.

"Gah!" we shouted in unison at the sudden appearance of HIM. as we looked to the source, we saw him standing at the entrance to this dead end alley, Dan draped over his shoulder. He unceremoniously tossed our friend to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I could see that Dan was nursing his knee. I flinched at this, knees are the worst injuries when you do sports like us. about as bad as wrists. I sighed , briefly considering the possibility that we may not be able to play anymore, at least, not for awhile. This prospect saddened me immensely. There may be bigger problems present, but sports are our lives, without my trophies and fans, what am I? what have I got to show for years of hard work and training?

"you boys be good while I fetch some... supplies." He said with a vicious grin. This banished all thoughts of sports from my mind. In a few minutes he had returned bearing various odds and ends he had found around. There were scraps of fabric and bits of rope, even a few newspaper ties. He used his amassed collection to truss us up securely so even without our injuries we couldn't run.

"now we can have some fun." He said with a maniacal laugh.

"I can se why you like this area so much. its's so closed off and disorienting, by the time someone tries to catch you, you'll be long gone. heh heh heh. we aren't so different you and I, you see, we both crave fear, power, control. the main difference? I LIKE it when they yell, ahah ha haha!" he said with a smirk plastered into place on his smug face as he casually strolled over to Ed, standing over him for a minute before leaning close and placing a hand on the swollen leg. Ed shied away from his touch, but didn't go far because of the restraints.

"Whats the matter? Scared?" He mocked cruelly before leaning his body on his arm, applying pressure to the broken leg.

"AAAiiiiieeeeeeeee!" Ed screeched. HE continued to torture us, flitting from one of us to the next, poking, prodding, hitting, relishing each pained scream he managed to elicit from our lips. the fear was blinding, the pain clouded my brain. our cries rang through the alleyways as we were battered and bruised by this monster, he didn't stop until I was the last one left conscious. It seemed like hours had passed since I made the terrible mistake that lead to all of this. With a final blow, he seemed finished with me and stepped back to admire his handiwork. His head perked up at the sound of sirens approaching.

"Bye bye." He sneered, then grinned and gave an extra blow for good measure. As I started to drift into darkness the last thing I heard was that whistle.


	3. awoke

"What just- happened?" I spoke aloud, my voice scratchy and raw, taking in my unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a different alleyway than before, this one danker and darker than the last. I walked out into the street to try and find my bearings, but Nothing was jumping out at me. Surveying the area, I noted the rundown buildings, some burnt out lining the cracked road, cluttered with broken glass and debris. This is definitely not where I was when... Ohmigod did that really happen?! Where am I? I'm alive! But lost... And... Alone. Fear gripped my heart. NO.

"Come on Mike, get ahold of yourself! Now check for damage." I patted myself down, checking for bruises and cuts, nothing really there, my hand was a bit sore, my throat was tender and bruised, and my head was pounding. I must have hit my hand when I passed out. But... Where did they go? Did they decide I wasn't worth it? I shrugged and started to wander, looking for a familiar landmark. I really wanted to get out of this place... And go home. I stopped at a nearby puddle to see the extent of the damage, there really wasn't much that I could see... But it'd still be tough to explain away the bruises on my neck. I don't want people to worry about me, especially my mom. She goes into super parent mode and obsesses for no reason long.

"Oh, snap! Mom! How long was I out?" A glance at the sky said too. It was dusk...I began to search more frantically, mom was gonna be so worried! I gotta get home! After about ten minutes of wandering aimlessly, I decided I would need some help. Looking around cautiously, I found a safe spot to sit down and slip into my subconscious.

"Oof, hey guys? Is anyone there? Manitoba? Svetlana?" I called out, When I didn't get a reply I started to panic, but then heard some muffled sounds and walked towards them.

"Guys?" I walked into the living room, where I found Chester snoring in the easy chair, Svetlana helping a groaning Manitoba to his feet, and veto curled up on the floor, sucking his thumb. I attempted to stifle a laugh at this, but he must have heard as he awoke with a start. Despite my previous panic, I was happy that I wasn't alone anymore and immediately felt better.

"Morning Mr. Manly." I giggled at his glare, as he hadn't yet removed his thumb from his mouth. Svetlana noticed this and fell over in a fit of giggles, forgetting that Manitoba was leaning on her.

"Crikey!" He exclaimed as he toppled over after Lana. Veto finally realized where his thumb was and hastily removed it.

"Gah! Ey whicha ya wiseguys put that there?" He growled angrily, his face hot.

"Hey, did something happen while I was out?" I ignored his protest. "Why were you all asleep in the living room?" I continued, noticing the strangeness of the situation.

"Wait just a minute Mike, out? What 'appened mate?" Manitoba looked me up and down. He gasped as his gaze lingered on my throat.

"Crikey! Who done that to ya? Oh, I'll give em a right rumble I will!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Whoa whoa, it's fine, no harm done! My main priority is figuring out where I am! I just need to get home before mom freaks out! I-I just wanna go home..." I tried to calm the fuming Aussie. Unfortunately, I could feel my eyes start to well up, betraying how I really felt. Thankfully Svetlana sobered up and managed calm him before I broke down entirely. I think she could tell that I really wasn't myself, and I didn't want to talk about it. Manitoba caught on shortly thereafter.

"Vait, mike if you are here vith us, then who ist un control?" Svetlana asked, obviously concerned.

"No one, actually... I need Mani's help. I'm kinda... Er... Lost." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aw, ya silly dingo, 'course I'll give ya a hand." He said with a reassuring smile. "You just sit tight alroit?" He patted my back, then turned to the others.

"You lot try to keep yer gobs shut, I need concentration to stay out without my hat. Don't none o ya go tryin any funny business, ya got that?" He looked pointedly at Veto.

"Yeh yeh." Veto rolled his eyes. Mani turned back to me.

"Don't you fret mate, I'll have you 'ome in a jiff. You just stay here and relax."

"Thanks Manitoba, you're the best!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Okay that's enough." He chuckled before tensing up and fading out. I sighed happily, lucky to have such wonderful friends. It was then that I realized just how tired I was. I moved to sit on the couch, Svetlana coming over to join me. Before I knew it, I was stretched out with my head in her lap as she pet my head soothingly.

"There there, mani vill get you home, Svetlana is knowing this. You just lay back und relax, you've ad un long day." She whispered, as I drifted into a deep sleep


	4. manitoba to the rescue

with a gasp I was at the controls, and the first thing I noticed was the feeling in my throat. whatever happened, the poor guy musta been through a lot... I looked around to see where the little dingo 'ad ended up and widened my eyes in surprise. 'ow on earth did he manage this?! I decided ta scale one o' the sturdier buildings ta see if I could see where I wanted ta be surveying the surrounding area of rotting buildings and empty streets cluttered with trash. the only people i could see were sad little buggers and I wasn't about ta get too close. i squinted and shielded my eyes, though there wasn't much sun ta shield them from, and was surprised to see that I din't recognize anyplace in sight! well, I guess I gotta find another way ta get back... aha! I quickly scrambled down the side o' the building and leaned close to the ground, looking' fer Mike's tracks, he 'ad ta get 'ere somehow, right? all I 'ad ta do was follow them back ta familiar territory and Bob's yer uncle! I brushed away a scrap paper, and a smile spread across my face.

"beauty!" I exclaimed and started ta follow the tracks I'd found in reverse, we'd be home in no time, It's a goer! I grinned to myself.

"Good on ya Manitoba, Good on ya."

I took off at a brisk pace, wouldn't wand Mike's dear ol' mum ta worry 'bout him. I wonder what happened to get him this lost anyways? My smile immediately faded. He seemed quite upset, and those bruises aren't pleasant...

"poor bloke..." I murmured. he was always getting the short end of the stick, you had ta feel bad for him. He's such a nice boy... he doesn't deserve this. I let out a small sigh.

"ayep, 'e's a Battler..." a sad smile crossed my face.

"at least 'e tries ta stay positive... still oi feel fer 'im, after all, it's our fault." memories filled my head of all the times he had retreated into his mind ta be with us rather than deal with the world... all the times me an' Svetlana cheered him up when he was feeling blue... Hm... I looked around, the scenery had drastically changed. Ta my left there were tidy looking suburbs, and a bit ta my right, a beautiful forest, leaves shining silver in the moonlight. The tracks went a few feet closer, much to my delight, as I got to see the forest better. I can see why Mike might have come here, it was very peaceful... But something still doesn't seem right... Then, something caught my eye.

"Izzat?" I took a few steps closer. It was! It's that silly dingo's knapsack! At least I know I'm on the right track. I'd better get it for him... I walked over to pick up the bag.

"Strange... What do we 'ave 'ere?" Sitting on top of the bag was a paper. In one movement I slung the bag over my shoulder and snatched the note.

"'Look up?' What on earth..." I complied only to see a rope hanging in the tree right above me. I followed the rope, and my eyes widened as I realized where it led.

"Crikey!" I looked down but it was too late. The rope tightened about my ankle, yanking me roughly into the air.

"Fan-frigging-tastic." I sighed looking at the ground ten feet or so below. Who would even do a thing like this? It certainly,wasn't Mike... Was it those wallopers that done this? Oh, if I ever find out who they are I'll give them a gobfull I will! What'd Mike ever do ta them anyways!? Angrily I flailed randomly for a minute or two, it of course did nothing. Then I tried ta climb the rope, but I am not that flexible. After about 20 minutes of squirming around, options exhausted, I struggled to make a plan.

"Oh wait, the knapsack! Haha!" I opened it and rooted about searching for anything useful, but a cracking noise interrupted my search. I looked down.

"Really? Oh, rack off ya Bitzers!" I shouted at the three wolves that had snuck up on me.

"Rrrrrghhh!" Okay, I gotta get down first, then I'll deal with these mongrels. I continued rooting through the bag.

"Come on mate, ya don't carry scissors in yer knapsack?" Plan B it is I guess. I released my hold on mikes body and returned to the subconscious.

"Svetlana?" I whispered to avoid waking Mike.

"There ist problem mani?" Came her soft reply.

"Just a smidge... I'm... Stuck in a tree. I need ya ta get me untied and on tha trunk... Some scoundrel used mikes bag as a trap."

"Oh, okay, be right baaack!" She sang as she faded out. Ten seconds later she returned.

"Seriously!?" She just giggled and skipped away. I faded out and regained control, relieved ta be safely near the trunk. Now I had ta deal with these jokers. There are three that I can see... But there are always a few outta sight. Maybe not wise to take them on, definitely not all at once. I shimmied around the tree, trying to find another route.

"Ah, beauty!" I found a branch that went close enough ta another tree, maybe if I leave their territory, they'll leave me be. I started to shuffle down the branch, slowly making my way outta the woods. I was only a few feet away when I felt something shift. Then the branch I was on slid off of the supporting one, sinking lower and lower until I was just a few feet from the ground. Maybe they didn't see me? I lowered myself down, and started ta tiptoe away, but a growl from behind me dashed my hopes of a clean getaway. I glanced around and found myself surrounded by five altogether. Great. I grabbed a large stick and prepared to fight.

"Ya got this Manitoba. Just focus." I struck first, trying to get their numbers down. *thwack!* I smacked the nearest one upside the head, knocking it out cold. The other four snarled and started ta close in. Then one of them leaped at me while the other stormed in to get my leg, I swung around, knocking the first out of the air and narrowly dodging the other, two down, three ta go. The one that went after my leg charged and I returned the favour, taking out its legs. The last two were younger, they seemed intimidated by the damage I had already done, I should be able to scare them off.

"Rah! Skidaddle ya pups!" The two turned and scurried inta the bushes.

"Hah, that wasn't so hard!" I spoke too soon. Teeth sank inta my leg, only barely, but man did it smart! The leg one was up again, now with a slight limp, and attached to my leg. I swung my stick down and cracked it over the skull.

"There, that oughta do it!" I quickly left the woods, and bandaged up the small bite with the spare shirt Mike kept in his bag. It could have been much worse. I followed the tracks a bit more, and fount myself back in a familiar part of town, finally. I wandered the streets until I reached Mike's block, but I hesitated at the corner. Were those police cars?


	5. police

I snuck around back and climbed inta Mike's treehouse, before returning again to the subconscious.

"Oi followed Mike's trail backwards and found the way back, but there are police cars at 'is 'ouse... What am oi supposed ta do?" I asked the others, well the other two, mike and Chester were still fast asleep.

"Vhat do zey vant?" Lana asked, concern clear on her face.

"Oi dunno, oim in tha treehouse roight now." I replied grimly. Then Vito piped up:

"Ey, d'ya think dis is about da bruises Mikey boy has?"

"True... Perhaps zey have ze culprits in custody!" She exclaimed with a look of relief. "You should talk vith them, let ze poor darling rest."

"It's Mike's problem, shouldn't he deal with it? You don't even know what the other guy looks like!" Veto pointed out.

"Oi can still talk with 'em. Ya mess with moi mates, ya mess with me." Svetlana agreed and so it was decided.

"Oi'll letcha know what 'appens!" I called as I faded out. Then the telltale gasp indicated my control. I went back to the frond door and opened it carefully. I stepped inside and took a few steps forwards, when *BANG* the door slammed shut behind me.

"Mike? Is that you?" A worried voice called out, and before I could reply I was scooped up in a tight embrace... Too tight.

"Mike, where were you you had me so worried the police showed up and I didn't know where you were and they won't tell me anything and..." She stopped hugging me and held me at arms length. When she saw my throat she gasped in horror.

"Er...oi'm not..." I tried ta point out that I wasn't mike but Mike's Ma can be a wee bit obsessive.

"Oh my sweet baby what happened to you!?" She once again took me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I squeaked. She released me and took a step back.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry! I was just so worried and..." I put my finger to her lips.

"Mrs S. it's me, Manitoba. Mike's asleep, 'e's 'ad a rough day. 'E got lost and asked me ta get 'im 'ome."

"Oh!" She blushed. "I'm so sorry Mani... Without the hat I... Thank you for getting mike home."

"No worries Sheila, 'appy to do it."

"Ahem." A voice interrupted from the living room doorway, reminding us that we were not alone.

"Is this Mike?" The officer inquired.

"Not at the moment. Name's Manitoba Smith, at your service." I said with a little bow. The officer looked at Mike's mom questioningly, as it for confirmation that it was true.

"I thought you said he needed a hat for that." He seemed suspicious.

"Well, Y'see officer, we can surface while mike is asleep as well." The officer seemed to accept this.

"Come on, let's go back to the living room! I'll fetch more coffee."

"Thanks, Oi could use a cuppa." This earned a look from Mrs S. "Is there somethin' wrong Sheila?"

"No, it's just... Mike doesn't like coffee." She said."I didn't think his pers-er-you guys would either." She shrugged. "Coming right up." With that she walked off. I moved towards the living room, noting that the officer was eying me suspiciously. When I got there, I saw that there were four officers in the room. I reached up to tip my hat, realized it wasn't there, and rubbed my neck instead.

"G'day mates." I said awkwardly. I really miss my hat... They were scrutinizing my every movement. "Er...D'ya mind if I go fetch something right quick?" The officer at the door considered my request and gave a curt nod. I came downstairs a few minutes later with my hat in hand. Placing it on my head, I immediately felt better. Keeping control while Mike was asleep takes a lot outta me, even without the others talking. When I walked into the room Mrs S was handing out coffees.

"Ah, beauty." I said, breathing in the aroma when she gave me mine. I let out a sigh. I hadn't had a cuppa in awhile, this was sure to help my nerves.

"So, you are the explorer, correct?" One of the officers inquired.

"That is correct."

"Can we talk to Mike?" Another asked. Why were there so many of them?! I sipped my coffee before answering.

"The poor boy is all tuckered out, oi would rather let 'im rest... You c'n ask me anything, and I'll answer to tha best o' my abilities" They seemed displeased with my response, but decided ta take me up on my offer.

"When did you, um, wake up?"

"Oi came out sometime shortly past dusk, Mike doesn't 'ave a watch, so oi can't give specifics, sorry mates."

"Where were you when you did come out?"

"Oi was unfamiliar with the area, but it was a real seedy neighbourhood. I found my way back by following Mike's tracks. 'E was right ta be scared... That place wasn't fer a sweet boy like 'im."

"You say he was scared? Did he say of what?"

"'E didn't say, but 'e has a nasty bruise on 'is throat as you can see. That probably 'ad something ta do with it, along with being lost in a nasty place, 'at'd do er."

"Do you know anything else that may be pertinent to the case?"

"I'd say that about does it."

"Can we talk to Mike now?"

"'E's still asleep. May oi ask what this is about?"

"Three people are in the hospital with major injuries and small fractures. Can you wake him? It's important." I considered this for a moment before nodding once.

"Tell ya what, oi'll go and see what oi can do." I took off my hat and closed my eyes. I reappeared in the living room, startling the other two who were hanging around.

"Guys we have a problem. They wanna talk to mike... And oi don't think it's good...they said three people were in the hospital..." Veto rolled his eyes and shrugged dismissively, Svetlana saw this and slugged him on the shoulder.

"ey, how much trouble could the shrimp have gotten himself into?"

"how do you know zat zey aren't here to help?" she asked me, ignoring Veto.

"they seem a mite bit too suspicious to think our boy is tha victim... they were eyeballing me tha whole time, and there are four of 'em! that seems a tad excessive if they think he's harmless. Oi wish oi knew what 'appened!" even Veto looked concerned at this.

"Four?" he asked incredulously. I nodded in confirmation. "that ain't good..."

"so, should we wake 'im up?" I asked.

"Svetlana vould rather you didn't.. ze poor dear must have been through

so much today... he needs his rest..."

"but we dunno any details! Something happened, and Mike was the one there, not us." Veto pointed out.

"oi have a feeling that Mike doesn't know much more than we do..."

"Svetlana has idea! vithout ze hat you are ze spitting image of Mike, yes?"

"roight..." I replied, seeing where she was going with this.

"Manitoba can pretend to be Mike for a little bit, and vhen mike vakes up, we vill send him out right avay! Zey won't know ze difference."

"but what about Mrs S ? she'll know something is off."

"vell, 'Mike' vill probably vant to talk vith 'is mum when he vakes up, yes?" I nodded in agreement.

"I still think this is a stupid idea." Veto said to no one in particular.

"but ve vill have to do something about zat accent of yours." Svetlana continued, ignoring Veto.

"oi 'ave been practicing actually..." I said sheepishly.

"H-How's this?" I asked (pretty convincingly I might add). Svetlana clapped her hands in delight, then pecked me on the cheek! my eyes widened in surprise.

"it's perfect Mani!" she exclaimed. "sank you so much for doing zis for Mike!"

"what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" I said, keeping up the accent. she clapped again.

"Ey, lovebirds, hate ta interrupt but dontcha have people waitin' for you, 'Mike'?" Vito said pointedly.

"What?! I-we were-I was-er..." we struggled for words, blushing furiously.

"Ahem, roight then. I should get back..." I said, my accent faltering. Veto rolled his eyes. I cleared my throat, readjusting my voice.

"Wish me luck!"


	6. talking to the police

The boy sitting across the room had been still for what seems like ages. I was almost starting to doubt that someone who looked so serene had done something so horrible... But as a police officer, I knew that even the most harmless faces can hide the worst crimes. A case this complex is really hard to deal with though... When it could be any one of many people on the surface, you can't ensure that the right one is being punished... From our brief talk with his mother, it seemed there were 5 personalities total, and one of them had quite the dark side... Or, Mike simply got fed up with being pushed around. My analysis was interrupted by a deep gasp. The boy looked around and cleared his throat.

"Are you Mike?" I asked him.

"Y-yes. Um, could me and my mom speak in private for a minute?" He spoke nervously.

"I'm sorry, but this has taken too long already. Do you know why we're here?"

"Not exactly. Manitoba mentioned the hospital..." He trailed off.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

"Uh, Sure thing!"

" ok, we will start easy. Do you know Tony Spencer, Daniel Parks, or Edwin MacDonald?"

"Not really..." He said, rubbing his neck. "I know they pick on Mi-yyy friends and I sometimes."

"Okay... Were you, 'you' right after school today?" He looked uncomfortable, shifting nervously.

"Um, I think so?" He didn't sound convinced.

"So you don't know then? How about this. Can you tell me exactly where you were at 4:15 today?"

"Uhm..." He paused seeming to think hard. He shifted some more, then half reached for his coffee, hesitated and put his hand back in his lap. Wait, didn't his mom mention that he doesn't drink coffee? I raised my eyebrow. And glanced at his mother, she returned it with a small shrug of her own.

"Excuse me, 'Mike'?" I got his attention. "Are you sure that you are who you say you are?" His eyes widened in shock, suddenly he gasped, hunching over and scrunching up his face sucking in his lips.

"Durned people askin' all these confounded questions!" He exclaimed in a weathered voice before apparently realizing his company. His features softened. "Oh sorry officers, is there a problem?" He asked us.

"Actually yes." I replied, mildly annoyed. This was taking too long! "We were talking to mike. Can you please bring him back?"

"Mike? But Mike is sti-hey, what's the big idea?!" He stopped mid sentence, and suddenly yelled at no one in particular.

"You whippersnappers! What're ya tryin ta do!?" He again yelled, thrashing about. Suddenly, he slumped down. I sighed. "Well, we don't seem to need as much force as anticipated, and this isn't looking near concluding anytime soon...Childs, stay with me. Espo, Vierra, go back to HQ and inform dispatch of the change in plans." I instructed my team. I watched them leave then turned back to Mike.

"Does this... Happen often?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his mum.

"Not often, but it has before. Usually it's Veto." She said with a shrug. Heaving a sigh I settled into my seat, waiting for the boy to resurface.

Meanwhile

I sat bolt upright at the sudden outburst of noise.

"Gah!" I squeezed my eyes shut at the bright light, then slowly opened them once again, revealing a neigh comical scene. Chester was lying on the ground cursing and flailing about, Manitoba sitting on his back, trying to lasso him for some reason, as Svetlana was covering Chester's mouth, muffling his protests. Veto appeared to be pinned under Chester.

"Ey, will ya get this lug offa me!" He shouted, struggling to free himself. Muffled 'dagnabbit's and 'kids these days' were heard, on top of Svetlana and Mani struggling to silence him.

"Um... Guys? What's... Goin' on?" I asked cautiously. All noise ceased save for Chester as the group froze. Svetlana was first to speak.

"Mike! You are avake!" She cried in delight.

"Marvellous timing mate." Manitoba said to me. "Ya should probably git out there before ya get arrested."

"Wait, what?! Mani what did you do!?"

"Nothin' mate, I was about to ask tha same ta you!"

"Me? What'd I do?"

"That's what we wanna know!"

"I am so confused!"

"Vhy are ve making vith ze shouting?!"

"Will ya get this geezer offa me!"

"SHUT UP!" I cried, silencing them. They all turned to look at me.

"From the beginning, what happened?"

Overworld

"SHUT UP!" The boy across the room shouted, shattering the silence and making us both jump. I looked over hopefully, but he was still out. I frowned, narrowed my eyes and settled back in my seat with a sigh.

Subconscious

"But then Chester woke up an' caused a fuss, nearly blowing my covah..."

"Zat pretty much takes us to vhen you avoke." Svetlana finished.

I sat silently for a minute to process the information.

"Well... Thanks for getting me home... And taking the... um... momslaught for me." I chuckled. "Well, I should get out there if it's that serious... I'm sure it will be fine." I gave them a reassuring smile, trying to disguise the worry that flashed across my face. I hoped they wouldn't notice, and turned to leave.

"Ey, Mike?" Veto spoke up, surprising us all. "Wouldja mind leavin' a window open fer us? So we can see what's goin' on?" Was that genuine concern?

"Aw, Veto, you do care! I'm touched, really." I said in a mocking tone. He frowned at me.

"Oy, if you get locked up I wanna know. It's my body too, and those prison chicks is crazy." He reasoned.

"Point taken. I'll try to stay on the right side of the bars just for you Romeo." I chuckled nervously. 'I hope' I added silently. I quickly summoned a window, then faded out.

Overworld

*gasp*

I blinked and looked around. I was back at my house, in the living room. Across from me were two officers, one a young man with a notepad, the second a female slouched over and looking bored. I looked around for the other two that Manitoba had told me about, but the only other person in the room was my mother, who hovered awkwardly in the corner. Maybe they're outside? Oh well.

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat quietly. "You wanted to see me officers?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes." The female started. "Wait, this IS Mike this time, right?"

"Haha, yeah, It's me. Sorry for not being here earlier, I was asleep and Svetlana was... hesitant to wake me. I really did need it though...you would not believe the day I've had." The officer raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well there was school today, so there's that daily struggle. aside from that, I had an unfortunate run in with the local bullies, then somehow ended up across town in a very... undesirable area." I summarized. Glancing at my poor mother who looked shocked.

"Would you care to name these bullies?"

"Um, I can try... I don't know them well... The first names only though, if that. The leader is named tony, I know that much... one was Ed maybe? Probably short for something. the last one... D...Derek? No.. Don?"

"Dan?" She supplied. Causing my eyes to widen.

"How'd you know!" I exclaimed. she shook her head sadly in reply, her face grim. That's not good...

"Mike those boys are in the hospital, one in intensive care with multiple fractures and head trauma."

"Oh wow! Who did that?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"According to them, you." she said flatly. I started to shake uncontrollably. My voice took on a higher pitch than usual

"M-M-ME?! There has to be a mistake! I-I-I'd never!" I floundered.

"If that's so, then what really happened?" She asked me.

"T-they chased me!" I burst out, still shakin- Deep breath- "I was just leaving the park, and I noticed them tailing me." I tried to calm my breathing. "I tried to shake them but they caught me in an alleyway. I started to call out, but then..." I gulped, shaking once more, not wanting to relive that moment. "H-h-he grabbed m-my n-n-n-neck..." I gestured at it. Shaking harder. "A-And slammed m-me against th-the wall..." My voice broke. I stopped, unwilling to continue. tears welled up in my eyes.

"Then what?" The officer pressed.

"He-he choked me until I-I blacked out..." I finished shakily, taking a shuddering breath. "When I woke up it was nearly dark, I was god knows where, all alone, and they were nowhere in sight." I finished. My mom was white as a sheet, her hand covering her mouth. I couldn't bear to see her like this.

"You can't remember anything after he choked you?" I shook my head sadly.

"And no one saw except you and the bullies? No one can confirm your location at 4:15?" I shook it again.

"Well, Mike, it breaks my heart to do this, but... you're under arrest." What?!I heard the others' collective gasps along with my own, and my mother's cry of disbelief, then the world went dark as my eyes rolled back in my head and I crumpled to the ground in a heap.


	7. the fight

*minor blood warning, no gore*

"Niet!" I gasped, not believing vhat just happened. Suddenly ze screen vent black, und mike fizzled in, unconscious on ze ground. I glanced about noticing ze other three had also fainted.

"Pah! Calling Svetlana such a girl. Look who ist laughing now." I rolled my eyes and moved to avaken Mike, but then I noticed something from ze corner of my eye, a flicker of movement... But who could it be? I whirled around. Nothing.

"Hello? Who ist zere?" I called out, getting no reply. what was that!? Another flicker, further away. Vas zat? I glanced behind me. nope, still zere. Who could zis be?! I valked tovards ze last place I saw it.

"Come out!" I called again, nervously. "Svetlana is knowing you are zere!"

"And what does Svetlana intend to do about it?" Came a deep, gravelly voice directly in my ear. my heart nearly stopped. I stifled a scream and swung around. "Who are you!" I cried, twirling around again, scanning for signs of movement. "me?" The voice spoke from nowhere, then chuckled evilly. "Who I am is unimportant...it's what I am that you should be worried about." I saw a dark silhouetted figure in front of me, a malicious grin on its face.

"Fine, zen vhat ist zat?" I asked attempting to swallow the lump in my throat.

"FEAR." The face became clear, inches from mine. I squeaked and shut my eyes. No... It can't be! One of us? A new personality? I opened my eyes to get another look at ze stranger, but he vas gone again.

"But if you must have a name, you may call me your majesty." he appeared in front of me with a bow. He chuckled again and leaned on a rock. "Or Mal, I suppose, if you're boring." He shrugged. "Short for The Malevolent One... Your call." I raised my eyebrow at zis. he didn't look very scary... Emo maybe, unsettling for sure. But scary? Not really.

"Vhat are you doing here?"

"Just having some... fun. meeting my new roommates." He replied casually. so he is one of us...

"How did you get here?"

"Dunno. but it was FUN." he grinned again. statement withdrawn... he is scary!

"Ummm... So did you just get here?"

"Nah, I've been here for hours now. well... here...out there... A bit of everywhere really." He waved his had dismissively.

"You've been.. out there?!" Realization struck me like a slap to the face. I passed that "realization" literally on to him... well tried to anyways. I gasped in shock as he caught my wrist.

"Awww... and I thought I was making a friend." he said in a mocking tone, pushing me backwards. Rage boiled my blood.

"YOU! You put zose boys in ze hospital!"

"Geez, and here I was thinking you were Mike's friend. didn't you see what they did to him? What they were going to do? The Peon was lucky I stepped in when I did." His accusation threw me off, but I quickly recovered.

"Don't you know what you've done?" He hopped on top of the rock.

"Saved Mike from an unpleasant and merciless beating? Instead of remaining oblivious to his predicament like his 'friends'?" He asked, sounding bored. "it's his first offence, I'm sure-"

"He has been arrested, 'Mal'!" I spit out his name like sour milk.

"Ooooo... whoops?" He faked a pained face, then grinned, laughing once more.

"Rrrrgh!"

"Whoa, easy tiger! Or is it kitten?" He taunted. I leaped at him, fists clenched. My eyes widened vhen I made no connection, sailing over ze rock. I corrected my angle just in time to make a smooth landing. I jumped to my feet swivelling my head to see vhere he'd gone.

"Okay, so you wanna play rough." he came out of nowhere with a sharp right-hook. I nearly dodged, but he connected with my shoulder. "I can live with that." I dropped down and swiped at his feet with my leg, but he was once again gone, as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Vhy von't you fight fair, afraid of a girl?" I taunted, hoping to make him reveal himself.

"Psh, me? Afraid? Why that's your job." He replied from Behind me. I spun about, lashing at the voice with my leg. It connected, but as far as I could tell noplace helpful.

"Anyways, I'm Smart enough to know not to go up against an Olympian without an advantage. If I didn't have as much power as I do, I wouldn't have engaged you at all. I would have kept taunting, sneaking around, feeding off your building terror. Then, slipped away into the dark... Haunting your nightmares." He beamed with malice. "But it just so happens that I was itching for a fight, and you so willingly supplied the scratch. You make a nice pawn, sadly, one pawn of light is useless against the king of darkness." Ugh! Zat smug face again!I officially hate zis cocky идиот!

"Vell it vill be a fight you don't soon forget!" I shouted in a rage. He appeared several feet away.

"Oh, I know...It will be sooo satisfying." He said with a smirk. "and I will be reminded every time I see the bruises on your pretty face." His smirk grew into a maniacal grin.

"Vhy you little!" Vhy vas he so frustrating?! I leapt through ze air again, landing vhere he had been moments ago. of course he vasn't zere anymore. I heard a noise behind me and turned fists up, unfortunately I turned right into another punch, my momentum adding to his and sending me sprawling.

"Gotcha." He walked forwards, casually waiting for my next move. I went for his legs, managing to grasp one with my good reflexes. I tugged him to the ground but he slipped away and jumped to his feet, myself following shortly after him. I kicked at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Oof!" He stumbled back but disappeared behind a rock. I valked towards it cautiously, keeping my distance. I circled the rock but found no trace of him on the other side. I looked around warily but saw the rock too late. *crack* it connected with my skull, hard.

"Heads up." He chuckled from out of my sight. I reached up and touched the spot the rock had hit, it came back red. Disoriented, I moved to take cover, but he was already upon me, grabbing my arms and roughly pulling them behind me.

"Hello, there." He snarled.

"Niet! I called in surprise, struggling to free myself. I hooked my leg around behind his knees and leaned back, pulling them forward, causing us to topple over. His grip loosened on impact and I wrestled one arm away and punched him with it. he gripped the other arm tightly, ignoring the hit. I squirmed, trying to free my other arm but he held tight und started to twist my arm, applying pressure bit by bit... oh no you don't! I jerked my head back, connecting with his forehead.

"Argh!" he released my arm in surprise und I leapt away, turning to face him once aga... Vhere ist zat weasel! Him und his disappearing act! suddenly, he dashed in with a swift kick to my gut. I staggered backwards. 'come on Svetlana! Teach zis hooligan a lesson!' I recovered quickly, but had an idea. I stood doubled over, groaning. he laughed and walked closer.

"What's the matter, tapping out already? I expected more from you Svetty." I grinned, then snapped up, bringing my leg forwards und landing it right between his legs. He froze, zen fell to his knees, covering his sensitive region.

"Why would you do that!?" He cried, sounding more like Mike once he'd recovered his voice.

"You vere being a jerk, Und no one calls me 'Svetty'. You deserved it." I said simply, turning up my nose at him.

"Lady, NO ONE deserves that."his voice was returning to its former growl.

"Hmph." I glanced at him but he wasn't there. "Hey! Vhere have you gone?!"

"Away from you!" Came the distant reply. But you'd better watch yourself twinkle toes, you WILL regret this, I'll make sure of it!" Considering the state of those three boys, und the damage he nearly did to me, zat's probably not good...


	8. Chapter mal returns III

I sat with the others in my subconscious. It was late, and I should be asleep, but at least I can let my body rest even if my mind won't settle down. Maybe it had something to do with the cruddy mattress, or the fact that three other boys shared the room with me. It's crazy! Three days ago I was running for my life from three jerks after school... Today I left the courtroom with a 3 month sentence for assault and battery on them, have to sleep in a cell, and there is what appears to be a violent psycho in my mind. How I long for the simpler days, where I walked home after school to game or read, instead of spending my afternoon split between lawyers and looking for the new dark personality hiding somewhere in my head...

"Sigh..."

"Aww cheer up mate, it's not all bad. At least locked up Mal can't do any more harm, besides you aren't alone, you 'ave us!" Svetlana nodded in agreement.

"And him..." I pointed out, gesturing into the immense empty space outside our living quarters. "He may not be able to do harm outside, but every time I'm out there, I worry that he's causing problems in here! You heard what Svetlana said, you saw those three bullies! This guy is dangerous!"

"Kid's got a point. E's bound ta come out sooner or later." Veto sided with me.

"Aw, don't you fret now, we haven't seen hide nor hair of 'im since Svetlana's little run in." Manitoba said, trying to reassure me.

"That isn't better!"

"Will you young'uns keep it down out there?!" Chester called from his room. I've offered to make his walls thicker to keep sounds out better, but he dislikes the idea of being isolated from us. It's sweet, in an annoying sort of way.

"He must be planning something." I continued, more quietly than before.

"Mikey boy is right! That evil genius could be up to anything!"

"Veto, don't call me that."

"Ey, it wasn't me."

"Then who..." I felt Svetlana stiffen beside me. My eyes widened. "Oh dear." Everyone jumped to their feet in a frenzy, scrambling to find the source of the dreaded voice. Chester locked himself in his room, Svetlana was huddled in a corner hyperventilating, I had no idea what to do so I just ran around searching for Mal, or a weapon, or something... Then Manitoba had swung his lasso too hastily, ensnaring Veto in it. Veto then thrashed around, knocking over furniture in his struggle to untangle himself from the ropes. it was bedlam!

"My, my... What a lovely bunch of chaos I've caused." A deep, gleeful voice said from the shadows. Obviously enjoying himself. We froze in our tracks.

"And that's just with a few words... Imagine the fun we could have if things got really scary." He said with a laugh. I found my voice and called out:

"You-you'd better leave us alone! Why, you're nothing but a mean old villain!"

"Hm, and you're the heroes? Come to save the world from my might? How droll." The voice mused from it's hiding place. I glanced around the trashed living room. Wow, he was right. We made terrible heroes... He used the moment of distraction to dart in and punch Veto before disappearing again.

"Ey, why me!?"

"easy target." he chuckled once again blending with the shadows. He are we supposed to catch this dude? Wait, I got it!

"Guys, huddle up! We need to use teamwork!" I gathered them. Then a slow clap echoed through the room.

"Bravo, you have a plan now. I'm quaking in fear." The voice exclaimed sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do against such amazing strategists?" He continued, chuckling. He was trying to throw us off. I ignored him, finishing explaining my plan.

"So, everyone knows what they will do?" I looked at each of them in turn, receiving a nod in reply. "Then-"

"Wait... Doesn't this plan require us ta know where the wily dingo is ta work?" I facepalmed.

"Okay, new plan. We-"

"Um, hey, hate to interrupt, but shouldn't you make the plan before you run into the bad guy? I've been waiting for like, ten minutes now." I started to turn around.

"Will you just let me- " I completed my turn, only to come face to face with The Malevolent One.

"boo."

"Aaaaiiieeeee!" I shrieked and leapt back, knocking over Manitoba.

"Ow..." Mal said flatly, rubbing his ears and looking quite unimpressed. "Seriously?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Eheh..." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. Wait a minute... "Guys, the plan! Do the plan!"

"oh, right!" Svetlana said, leaping into the air. Mal moved his head to follow her arc. So far so good. Veto snuck around behind The Dark Alter, attempting to put him in a headlock. m"nice try." Mal mocked, hearing his approach and turning around, dodging Veto's fists. Perfect. Manitoba gathered his lasso behind the 6th personality and let it fly, it wrapped itself around his midsection, trapping his arms against his body.

"Yeah!" I called. "Good work everyone!" I looked down at Mal triumphantly.

"Yeah, whoop de doo. You caught the bad guy. Now what exactly did you intend to do with me?" He questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm. we all shared a glance, then looked back at- hey! Where'd he go?

"Ha ha, idiots." His voice said from a distance, fading steadily.

"Darn it!"

"You suckers let him get away!" Veto accused.

"Oy, it was your fault too!" I sighed and turned away from their argument. Hm... Something seems... Off... Oh no.

"Um... guys? Where's Svetlana?"


	9. The plan

Mike POV

Manitoba completely lost it. He tore around the room, searching desperately for our missing friend.

"NO! E-e can't! She must be 'ere! She 'as ta be!" He stopped and slumped down, defeated. "Th-this is all my fault! 'Ow could I let this 'appen?! Why 'er?" His despair soon turned to rage. He stood, jaw set, and balled up his fists in anger. "If 'e hurts a single hair on 'er head, Oi'll, oi'll... oi'll tear 'im apart! Oh, when oi'm done with that bloke, 'e won't know up from down! Oi swear 'E'll regret this, if 'e lives long enough!" His whole body was trembling. Fists clenched white, he dropped to his knees, hands over his face. I was honestly scared, he was the confident one, the one who kept us in check, seeing him like this was a shock. I looked around the room. Veto shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. Chester still hadn't come out of his room. Svetlana was obviously out of the question... I sighed. Well, I guess it was up to me... I walked up to him and cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed at my touch, but then relaxed.

"Manitoba, we WILL get her back. Mal will get what's coming to him, you'll see." I assured my friend.

"Y-yeah, you're right mate..." He climbed to his feet. "Alroight lads, Our Sheila's in danger, and us blokes 'ave gotta rescue 'er!" He stood tall and proud, beaming with confidence. now THIS was the strong, determined, (slightly sexist) Manitoba that we all knew and loved. I heard Chester's door click, and saw him peek out. he walked over to join us.

"Glad ya decided ta grace us with yer presence, mate." Manitoba remarked sarcastically. "Now, any ideas?" He added as an afterthought.

"Heh, that's a lot to expect from some a yous. Veto never has those." Chester commented. Really? The man locks himself in his room while one of our own is kidnapped, and the first thing he says when he emerges is a diss? Oh well, bigger fish to fry. We spent the next little while in silence, thinking.

"Mani, can you track him like the first time?" I asked hopefully.

"I couldn't find that Wiley dingo anywhere in 'ere after a week of searchin' before Mate, I took a look around but I couldn't find anything new... Mal covers 'is tracks too well, even for me." He replied glumly. Disheartened, I kept thinking.

"Back in my day, we didn't have to make elaborate rescue plans! Ya just walked in, gave the bad guy the ol' one two, and walked right outta there." Chester complained. He got a withering stare in response.

"To do that, we need to know where he IS." at that, he shut up and sat silently for awhile.

"...What if we all just yelled real loud, and see if we c'n hear tha dame call back?" Veto suggested. Blank stares all around.

"Don't be too hard on him fellas. It wasn't bad for a first... Baby steps." Chester reasoned. Veto glared at him.

"What if?- no..." Five minutes of furious brainstorming later, we still had nothing. Zip. Nilch. Aaargh! Manitoba was on his last nerve, and Veto was wearing it down fast.

"What're we doin again?" He asked for like, the 18th time. Mani, who seemed about ready to explode, fumed silently.

"Hey, Vito, why don't you go out and... Um... Check the closets or something?"

"Why would I need ta do that? We looked earlier." He asked, puzzled.

"Did YOU check the closets?" I insisted. "well, no-but... Oh fine." He stood and left. Manitoba noticeably relaxed, heaving a sigh of relief. We enjoyed the brief window of silence. But it was all too short. Veto returned, rolling his eyes as he rejoined the group.

"I told ya jerks there was nothin' there." He grumbled, sitting down.

"Eh, it was worth a shot, right? You'd sure feel stupid if he WAS there this whole time and you missed him."

"I guess..." he begrudgingly conceded with a shrug. We continued to think, well, argue once again. Mani and Veto were nearly at each other's throats when suddenly, it came to me.

"Be right back." I said quickly, fizzling out before they had a chance to reply. I was back before they noticed I was gone.

"Guys, GUYS! It's 5:56! In four minutes, it's wake up call. I have a plan, but we have to act fast! If I can't take over when I wake up, Mal will by default. Ie need him to NEED to be in control to be awake, i.e. during activities. Then Veto and Chester go somewhere and cause a ruckus, to break his concentration. He will pour all his energy into staying in control, and won't notice Mani poking around, able to search uninterrupted with mal on the surface. Once he has Svetlana, everyone comes back here. We will do what we can from there. Now, to start I have to get knocked out or something else incapacitating. FAST.

"What? We can't do that t'ya ma-" mani's words died in his throat as Veto struck me down with a broken piece of furniture.

"Why would ya do that!?"

"Ey, it was his idea. I just listened."

"The one time you listen just 'ad ta be the one where Mike's askin ya ta bash in 'is block." Manitobans voice started to fade as my brain started to muffle sound from my ears.

"Well sor-ree-" the rest of the argument was cut of as blissful silence enveloped me and my eyes slowly drifted closed.


	10. Juvie and finding Svetlana

Mal pov

I, well... Mike, was jarred awake by morning reveille. Well, it should have been Mike... Groans of misery followed as the inmates slowly prepared for the coming day, with complaints and shouts of protest... These noises brought me enjoyment, sure, but they were also unexpected. 'Where the hell is that peon?' I thought, agitated. This crud is his job. Normally, I'd love to be out wreaking havoc, but I was in the middle of something! I searched for him in the subconscious as the other boys in the room awoke. No luck, he was missing entirely. Well, I suppose There are more important matters at hand. I couldn't very well pass out now. While I await my moment to revisit the others, I might as well have some fun. And what the heck, that useless idiot "Mike" might as well get a bit of a reputation while I'm at it. I don't really mind him being picked on, but an injured body is just no fun to work with, and I like my fun.

"I don't believe I remember your names, roomies." I addressed my roommates with a smirk. "Not that you matter anyways." I added. One of them looked indignant, another read his book, disinterested, and the third was trying their damnedest to disappear entirely.

The first boy stood, storming up to me puffing his chest out. He was about the same height as the big guy I'd toyed with before. Pathetic.

"I told you yesterday. The name's Derek, runt. And you'd be wise to remember it." He barked.

"Ooo, tough guy. That'll be fun." His face reddened, and I'm fairly certain it wasn't because he has a crush on me.

"What'd you say?" He leaned in intimidatingly. I took advantage of the closeness to reach up and flick his nose. He was stunned. He stood there flabbergasted, in utter disbelief of what I had just done. It was hilarious. I grinned and turned to the other two.

"Well, I think he's broken...What about you two? Gonna give me names, or am I supposed to guess?" I demanded.

"Connor." The second boy said simply. Not turning from his book. He was about average size, dark hair. Pretty forgettable. Disappointed by his lack of reaction, I turned to the last boy. A small, timid blonde.

"And you?"

"J-josh." He replied nervously. He'd be fun too. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. He flinched at the sudden movement. Too easy. I felt a hand on my arm. It seems that Derek has recovered. I whirled around, twisting my arm out of his grip and grabbing his wrist, twisting it roughly to just before the point of breaking.

"I don't appreciate being touched." I informed him sternly, threateningly twisting his arm a bit more. He made a pained noise, careful not to draw attention. Wouldn't want to tarnish his sterling reputation, now would he. "Are we clear?" I asked, Loosening my grip slightly to allow a response. He glared at me spitefully, and I met his gaze. he tensed, then thought better of it and bowed his head in defeat. I released him from my grasp, shoving him roughly back towards his own bunk.

"We've still got beef you and I." He warned as he went back to his daily routine, not taking his gaze from me. I held his levelly. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted our little 'staring contest.'

"Hey, is there trouble in here?" A supervisor growled from the doorway.

"Not at all, sir!" I replied sweetly in Mike's annoying voice.

"Alright then. I'm to escort you boys to the mess hall for breakfast." Pah, avoiding suspicion was going to be a breeze. Well, time to make a lasting impression on these delinquents. I fixed my hair and sauntered over to the door, falling in line with the others. Once I had my food, I walked with purpose to the table that Derek was sitting at with a few other guys his size, taking a seat beside him. His buddies eyeballed me.

"What do you think you're doing runt? This is the big boy table. Get lost."

The others sounded their agreement.

"If that's so, then why are you here?" I countered with a smirk.

"You better watch yourself, runt." He warned. I made a pouty face at him.

"But we were getting along so well." I broke into a grin and laughed. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. What were those peasants up to?

"Ow. I have to go deal with something." I informed them, standing and leaving the table, opting for a small, isolated one in the corner. I glanced around to ensure privacy, then closed my eyes. I had to be quick, breakfast was almost over. I focused on the disruption, and opened a window once I found it.

"What do you idiots hope to accomplish by annoying me?" I questioned Veto and Chester with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhhh... I think that's the goal actually..." Veto said scratching his head. Chester nodded in agreement. There was an audible *slap* as my palm connected with my face.

"Well could you knock it off?"

"I don't think that's in the- OW!" Veto was interrupted by Chester hitting him in the head with his cane to silence him. I rolled my eyes.

"If you two stooges are quite finished, I would advise you to stop, I have business to attend to and your feeble pestering will be met with pain if it continues." I threatened. They shrink back at this.

"Um... Sure... Pal..." Veto stammered.

"DON'T call me that." Dammit they were succeeding. I could feel my blood boiling. I don't know what they're planning, but if annoying me is part of it, then I can't let it happen.

"R-right, uh, sorry scary Mike...man..." My eye started to twitch.

"Ah, ya dang whippersnapper! You're makin' it worse!" Chester cut in.

"Isn't that what we're supposed ta be doing?" Veto inquired, puzzled.

"Rrrrrrgh! Shut up!" I roared at them. "Such insolence! Do you want to evoke my- NO!" My eyes widened as I was interrupted. I disappeared, roughly jerked back to the real world. I opened my eyes to the ugly face of one of the wardens.

"Lunch is over, kid. Come on, cleanup time." He gruffly informed me. So much for my lasting impression... Then, the pain started again. And the eye twitch. Fantastic.

"This is going to be a long day..." I muttered to myself with a sigh.

Manitoba POV

Four Hours Later, Subconscious:

"Come on Manitoba, you're close..." I told myself, searching further out than I'd ever been... But walking had given me time to think. My rage wasn't gone, but it wasn't clouding my judgement anymore either. It would have to wait until it can be properly used... On Mal. Until then, I will find her. I have to.

"Svetlana?! C'n ya hear me?!" I paused and listened. My voice disappeared into the dark without even echoing. I shivered. "Ow in tha world did 'e get this far out in tha time 'e was gone?" I wondered aloud. "We're miles past woop woop!" Suddenly I heard a shuffling noise. "That's not roight..." I gasped. "Svetlana! Do that again if it's you Sheila!" The noise rang through tha silence again. It's her! I ran towards tha noise, blindly into tha suffocating darkness. I made my way around an outcropping, finding a dank cave. The only reason I could tell was the sudden echo of my footsteps. I don't know how it's possible, but the cave was even darker than everything else. I walked inside carefully, keeping my hand to the wall. I could barely make out vague shapes in the immediate viscinity. I really should have brought a light. Suddenly, one of the shapes moved. I gasped and scrambled away, fearing the worst. But then I recognized the noise and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank god oi found ya!" I moved towards her and fumbled with the knots restraining her in the dark. I made soothing noises as I finally untied them, noticing and removing the gag that stopped her from calling out as well. Tha poor dear was shaking, and she started to sob as she fell into my arms.

"Mani! Sank goodness! I vas so scared, und zen Mal dissapeared, und Svetlana vas all alone in ze dark..." She shivered. "I don't know vhich vas vorse..."

"there there Sheila. Oi'm 'ere now." She sniffles and gathered herself, then I helped her to her feet.

"Come on Sheila." I smiled warmly, taking her hand. "Let's go home."

Author note:I would love to hear your idea about the next chapter or even the next story.


	11. Juvie part 2

P.E., Josh's POV

I sat as far away from Mike as I possibly could. That kid is not right! I swear, his eyes just stare into your mind... Seeking your fears... It's scary! I'm already stuck here with all these big bullies, and now him?! What he lacks in size he more than makes up for in intimidation! What'd I do to deserve this? Okay, so I may have done a bit of illegal stuff online... But does that really warrant this? I mean, when he showed up at first he seemed like a pretty cool guy... But this morning... It was like he was a different person... It was weird though, at breakfast he seemed to be joining the jocks table despite his lack of muscles, but a few minutes after sitting down with them he got up and went to an empty table... Then... fell asleep? The warden snapped him out of it at the end of the meal, and he has been muttering to himself since then. Occasionally he'll put his hand on his head, I think he has a headache or something... Oh well, serves him right. Anyways, time to focus. I looked up at the obstacle course and saw it was Mike who was doing it right now. He got through most of it flawlessly, but near the end he clipped a post with his shoulder, and cursed loudly, earning him a warning from the supervisor. He grumbled something under his breath, rubbing his arm, and his eyes met mine. I gasped and looked away quickly. when I hazarded another glance, someone else was on the course. I looked around frantically. 'where did he go?!' I started to take a step forwards, but something caught my collar. I squeaked as I was yanked roughly backwards, and spun around, face-to-face with Mike.

"Is there a reason you've been staring at me all day?" he growled. I shook violently.

"n-n-no s-s-sir!" I stammered, feeling my heart rate spike. He leaned closer.

"Are you sure about that?" he pressed. I nodded hastily. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the front of my shirt, staring at me intensely. I started to hyperventilate, and I got tunnel vision. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then? he laughed, and pushed me down. I opened my eyes in surprise. "Good." he smirked, turning and sauntering away, whistling a tune.

Lunch, Derek POV

After P.E. we did another one of those stupid PPC talks... 'Positive Peer Culture' hah. No one is dumb enough to actually rat anyone else out to them, I don't know why they still bother. I think Josh almost cracked, but one look from me shut him up. After an hour and a half of awkward conversation and boring questions, we finally got to get lunch. I grabbed my food and went to my usual table. my eyes widened in surprise.

"what's the Runt doin here?!" I asked my buddies, looking at Mike.

"Dunno. he just sat here." My buddy Isaac replied. "He said he wouldn't leave until he saw you. We figured you'd get rid of him."

"Whats wrong, Big Guy? I thought we were friends." the intruder said mock-cheerily. ugh!

"You know damn well that we aren't. SCRAM. I'll deal with you later." I growled, leaning over him.

"why wait? I'm here now. Or are you scared?" He pressed. Oh, someone needs to teach this kid a lesson. I set my jaw.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. This is my turf. I have had it up to here with you, and my buddies will vouch for me that the last guy came around messin shit up got himself messed up. I'll say it one last time. SCRAM. Or else." He rolled his eyes, feigned a yawn, and went back to his food. I felt my eye twitch.

"THAT'S IT!" I roared, picking him up by his shirtfront. He grinned. Why the hell was he grinning?! The room had fallen silent. "I've had it with you, runt! WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" I shook him roughly. His grin widened. What is with this kid? Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. I looked down at the uniformed sleeve in confusion. Wait. Crap. Another guard grabbed my other arm.

"Let the new kid go Derek." An authoritative voice commanded. "This isn't the first time you've caused trouble." They took my arms off of him and proceeded to drag me away. I looked back and saw the runt looking after me with a pleased smirk.

"Toodles." He said with a finger wave.

"THIS ISN'T OVER MIKE. I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" I screamed in fury, rage blurring my vision.

"Pipe down." One of the guards said irritably. "Threatening him isn't exactly helping your case." I clenched my jaw. Just gotta wait. Just gotta wait, and he'll get what's comin' to him.

Moments later, Isaac POV

I stared dumbfounded as they took my friend away. I could almost see the storm cloud over his head. 'Well now what?' I thought to myself, then my eyes rested on the new kid. He was smiling smugly, and let out a low chuckle. 'Well that's a place to start.'

"Something funny?" I asked menacingly. He looked at me, his smirk taunting.

"All according to plan." He stated.

"Wha-you did that on purpose?! Oh you are dead meat." I growled.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll get yours." I told him. "Soon as these chuckle-heads are out of sight." I gestured to the guards.

"An amusing notion..." he said. I started to stand, when suddenly I felt something at my throat. I froze and locked my eyes on his hand. He was fast! 'How did he get a knife in here...' I gulped, straining to see the weapon he held. Holy shit. This punk was holding a fork to my throat. A freaking fork! I would be laughing if I didn't feel like he wouldn't hesitate to use it. "...But I highly doubt that." He grinned widely. After a while, he chuckled and put the fork back on his tray, picking it up. Then, he casually walked off, whistling.

Connor POV

So this new guy... He's kind of a douche.


	12. oh, what could he have done

***Mike PoV***

"Ugh..." I awoke slowly with a groan, looking around. I was in the subconscious. It was weird not waking up in real life... Almost alarming really... I stood, disoriented, and walked cautiously towards the living room. Well, the equivalent of it. I guess technically speaking I didn't actually GO anywhere... Eh, whatever. A sudden pain interrupted my thoughts and my hand shot up to where I was hit. 'Ow...' I cringed, rubbing my head. 'Why does something that's literally "all in my head." Hurt so much?' I entered the room, and was flooded with relief to see Svetlana among the others on the couch. I nodded to Manitoba.

"Good work mani." I smiled, then winced a little. He was pleased and nodded at the praise but looked concerned.

"Y'alroight mate? Ya got hit pretty hard." He said, shooting a withering glare at Vito. the mention of the incident caused Svetlana to leap from her seat and start fawning over me, barraging me with questions, worry plain in her thick Russian accent. I waved her off, assuring her I was fine.

"Yeah, just sore. Vito's got quite a swing..." I rubbed my head again, as Vito smirked and nodded his head, flexing with one arm and elbowing Mani with the other, obviously taking it as praise, and very proud of his work. Manitoba just rolled his eyes in reply, rubbing his temple, obviously resisting the (very strong) urge to deck the other personality. Vito as always remained oblivious to the restraint. Sometimes I feel bad for mani. I looked at Svetlana.

"I'm more worried about you. Lana, are you alright?" I looked at her with concern. What had he planned? She showed a flicker of fear but shook it off, nodding to assure us.

"Yes sveetie I'm fine, do not be vorrying. It VAS frightening, but it's over now. If ze scoundrel returns, ve'll be ready." She spoke with conviction, putting me at ease. I'm convinced that they can handle it if anything were to happen down here. ...Unfortunately, the same could not be said of those in the real world. Who knows what the villain was up to out there? I had to go deal with that first and foremost.

"Well... I'd better go, I hope this guy hasn't done anything..." I paused and gave them an assuring smile, reasoning with myself. "Well, I mean, how much could he do?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"If there's trouble in hea we'll let ya know mate." I smiled gratefully and took control again, noting the slight resistance.

Once back in reality, I blinked and looked around, noting the familiar bunks, still a fairly odd sight for me, as I've never really slept in one, being an only child. I looked at my roommates occupying them. Connor was laying cross legged reading his book, Derek was nowhere to be found, (can't say that I was particularly concerned, he's kind of a scary guy. Probably just got in trouble. Connor says it happens a lot.) I was standing beside mine and Josh's shared bed, facing him while he sat on the bottom bunk looking at me fearfully, and pressing himself to the far wall, attempting to put as much distance possible between him and I. 'Uh oh...' I thought to myself.

"Hey josh!" I said with a friendly smile, extending my hand toward the frightened boy, hoping to assure him that I meant no harm. To my dismay, he flinched back and a creeping feeling of dread came over me. '...How much could he do...?' I thought with worry as I quickly withdrew my hand. His expression changed to one of cautious confusion as he studied me. 'Oh boy... I've got some explaining to do...'

"Ah... Hem... I should tell you guys something..."

*** some time and a lot of explaining later ***

When I finished talking, I looked on their faces for the other boy's reactions. Josh stared at me with awe the entire time. Connor had put down his book long enough to hear what I had to say, eyeing me with a spark of interest before rolling on his stomach and looking at me intently until I had finished. He now nodded pensively.

"Huh... Well good luck with that." He rolled back onto his back and opened his book again without another word. At least he took that well. Josh continued to study me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm.. Hey, Josh? ...you okay?" I asked him cautiously, unsure of what to do. He snapped to attention, shaking off the trance like stare for a more lively, inquisitive expression.

"What's it like? What do you mean by you don't remember much? How did it happen? What are you going to do about this new personality? Are you scared?" Suddenly I was bombarded with questions, them shooting from his mouth faster than I could answer them. He had a lot of them. Some were pretty hard to adequately respond to... I answered most the best I could, Which in all honesty wasn't much, but I tried. It was a pretty strange feeling for me actually... No one but my therapist had ever shown this much interest in the others. I was happy to share. We chatted, only getting loud enough to be shushed by Connor a few times. After what had to be hours someone banged on the door to inform us that it was lights out. Josh wasn't done asking questions but he seemed satisfied for now. We climbed into our beds. I think I'd just made a friend. That'll be nice... I smiled and laid on my bunk, drifting to sleep. 'I guess it's not so bad here... Not as bad as I thought for sure.'


End file.
